Missing
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red wakes up one morning to see that his friend, Mina is missing. What happened and who has taken her? And why is Lucas involved? NO FLAMES! RedxOc; LinkxPikachu


**Disclaimer: I do not own "SSBB!", but I do own my Oc!**

* * *

Karin was getting her evening snack and then she heard a door close behind her. She turned to see Ike coming towards her with a smile on his face. He and her were good friends since they first arrived for Brawl. Once the mercenary got to her, he ruffled her hair for a bit.

He said, "Getting a snack too, Karin?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah. Getting your chicken leg?"

The blue-haired man nodded. "Yeah. Better than looking at Falco and imagining him as a chicken leg."

The two friends laughed and then they went into the kitchen. Ike opened the fridge, took his chicken leg and gave the brown-haired girl her favorite strawberry shortcake that she had savored. They walked over to the table and sat, eating their food together. Lucas came in soon after with Olimar besides him.

Olimar spoke, "Good evening. Good minds think alike, huh?"

Lucas sat next to Karin. "Hi, Karin!"

Karin smiled at the blonde. "Hello, Lucas. I saved some of my strawberry shortcake for you." She cut her dessert in half and gave it to Lucas on another plate that Ike passed her. "Here you go."

Olimar then looked into the fridge and took out some Piktarts for his Pikmin before facing his friends. "I bid you all good night. See you in the morning."

Ike nodded. "Sure thing, Olimar. Sleep well." He got up. "I better go as well. Need my strength, otherwise Link and Marth will have to make me play the penalty game."

Lucas and Karin looked at each other as the man left. They shrugged and went back to their dessert. They were enjoying eating so much, they did not pay attention to a lurking shadow that was approaching them. Lucas soon sensed it after taking one last bite and widened his small blue eyes.

"Karin!!!" he cried out, warning the girl of the presense.

Karin soon turned, looks at Lucas to see what was wrong. When she saw the shadow, she gasped, her blue eyes widened with fear and shock.

* * *

The next morning, Red was stretching as he yawned. He got out of bed and then walked over to his window, opening the curtains to look out at the morning light. The Pokemon trainer smiled and then put his clothes on. He got his Pokeballs on his belt and then walked down to the kitchen to hear a scream. It was Peach!

"LUCAS!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Peach screamed.

Red ran down to the kitchen to see a mess that Zelda and Lucario were cleaning. There was blood here and there, but it was mostly squished food and his eyes trailed to an unconscious Lucas who was in Peach's arms. He had a bit of blood oozing from his nose. Concerned for his friend, he knelt next to Peach and looked at her to see tears welling in her eyes.

He soon asked, "What happened here, Peach?"

The Mushroom Princess looked at him. "I don't know. Zelda, Lucario and I were coming down here to make breakfast when we saw this mess and Lucas here was unconscious." She looked down at the PSI-weilder. "I wish he would wake up soon."

That soon gave the boy a great idea. "That's it! I got something that can work."

He soon took out a shrimp, which is one of Lucas' favorite food, and dangled it over his nose. Lucas soon sniffed it and let out a moan, opening his eyes slowly.

"Lucas! You're ok!" Peach said happily.

Zelda and Lucario noticed this and Zelda went over to the three, leaving Lucario to continue with his job. "What happened here?" she asked gently.

Lucas soon got up slowly and looked around, panicking. "No! She's gone!!"

Red frowned. "Who's gone?"

Then the blonde faced him and the two princesses beside him. "Karin and I were eating our evening snacks when this shadow came and attacked us! He tried to get Karin, but I was protecting her. He then hit me and then..." He looked down. "I was knocked out after that..."

That got the Pokemon trainer to widen his eyes. "Did you see what the shadow looked like?" he demanded.

The PSI boy soon thought deeply. "I only remember... He had red eyes and... Everything just went too fast for me to see. I'm sorry, Red..." He looked down.

Peach then saw something on the counter. It was a note, so she grabbed it and read it before she widened her eyes. "Red! It's addressed to you!"

Red grabbed the letter from and read it as it said:

**_Pokemon Trainer,_**

**_I have your precious girlfriend. If you ever want to see her again, come down to the waterfall in the woods right after you have read this letter. I will be waiting for you..._**

**_By the way, come alone or you will be bringing home a dead corpse!_**

The boy soon crumbled the letter as he stood in an instant. He turned around and ran out of the mansion, Peach and Zelda calling out his name.

* * *

The Pokemon trainer made it to the waterfall and there was no one around in sight. There was silence before he saw someone emerge from the waterfall. It was none other than Giovanni. Red could not believe that the leader of Team Rocket would come here and kidnap Mina.

"Hello... Red!" the man spoke evily.

Red growled, "Giovanni! What have you done to Mina?!"

Giovanni sneered. "Don't worry, she is safe and unharmed as I promised."

That got his blood boiling as the boy demanded, "Where is she?!"

Then Giovanni snapped his fingers and then his Rhydon emerged with Mina in its grasp, bound and gagged. She was also unconscious and that got the boy even more angry as he glared at the villian.

He growled, "Why are you doing this? What did Mina ever do to you?!"

"Nothing. I just learned from someone of how precious she is to you, so I used her as bait for you to get here so I can have my revenge, Red."

Then Red yelled, "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!!" He threw out a Pokeball. "IVYSAUR, I CHOOSE YOU!!!"

Ivysaur emerged and then Giovanni released his Nidoking. Then they began the battle soon enough.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Use Earthquake, Nidoking!!"

Then the ground shook and thankfully Red returned Ivysaur and took out Squirtle. The turtle Pokemon then saw the situation and knew what Red was going to say, so it decided to wait for it.

Red shouted, "USE HYDRO PUMP, SQUIRTLE!!!"

The water Pokemon did so and then Nidoking was thrown hard against the hard, rocky cliff. Giovanni let out a growl and faced Red, but he was gone. He looked around and he was nowhere in sight. Soon enough, his eyes widened. He realized something.

"He didn't, did he?!" he asked himself as he turned to see that Mina was still in Rhydon's grasp. He sighed with relief.

"HEY!!! GIOVANNI!!!" Red shouted.

Looking around, the man demanded, "Where are you, boy?! Show yourself!!!"

"I'm over here!!"

Giovanni turned to see Red with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard besides him with a grin on his face. His eyes widened with terror and fear as he was slowly backed away. "No! Get away!!" he cried out, preparing to run away.

Red soon smirked, then commanded to the Pokemon, "TAKE THIS!!! TRIPLE FINISH!!!"

The Pokemon did their Final Smash and it struck Giovanni and Rhydon, Mina falling off its grasp and fell into the water. Giovanni and his Rhydon were soon gone, a single sparkle shining in the sky. Red smiled at his Pokemon, but saw that Squirtle was running towards the water hole, Ivysaur dragging the boy with a Vine Whip.

The Pokemon trainer asked, "What? What is it?"

Charizard pointed to where Rhydon was and that was when the boy realized that something was missing. He widened his eyes with fear and rushed towards the water hole, taking his hat and bag off, both thumping on the ground. He dove into the water with Squirtle and they swam as fast as they could. They saw Mina and then Red grabbed her before grabbing hold of Squirtle. Squirtle quickly rose to the surface and the two dragged Mina to the grass.

Red removed the gag from her mouth and Charizard slashed the ropes, freeing the girl. She was soon coughing and clutching on to her stomach, as if she had a tummy ache. Red sighed with relief and so did his Pokemon. Mina opened her eyes soon after.

"Red...? What happened?" she asked softly, her voice a bit crooked.

Then the Pokemon trainer soon explained of what happened and then Ivysaur was cuddling on Mina, happy to see that she was alright. Mina smiled and held the Pokemon close.

She said, "I can't believe all of that happened while I was unconscious." She smiled at Red. "I'm glad you came for me. I would not know what to do without you..."

Red blushed a little. "It was nothing." He soon stood up, Charizard standing besides him. "Can you stand up?"

"I think so." Mina tried to stand up, but she nearly collasped when he caught her. "I guess not..." she said with a soft chuckle.

Then the Pokemon trainer suggested. "How about we get back to the mansion by riding on Charizard? It will be faster than walking and I am sure that the other Smashers are worried about us, especially Lucas."

Mina gasped. "Lucas! Is he ok?"

The boy smiled, picking her up bridal style. "He's ok now. Come on. Let's go back."

* * *

Lucas, Peach and Zelda were at the main lobby, waiting for Red to return. They were extremely worried that something may have happened to their friends. Lucas was the one who was worried the most. He was close to tears as Peach was hugging him, trying to assure him that everything was going to be ok. Link was waiting with them as Lucario was telling him what happened. He and Red were best friends and he considers Mina as a sisterly figure. He was worried about both of them as he sighed, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

Zelda said, "Maybe we should go look for them."

Peach said, "I'm not sure. Maybe we should tell Ike."

Link shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that. The note said that he had to go alone, right? I am not sure that it would be wise to tell him. He might go and try to rescue Mina himself."

"Pika pi... (That's right...)" Pikachu sadly spoke, licking his cheek affectionately.

Lucas then cried out, "I can't take it! I'm going to look for them!!"

Mario ran inside the lobby soon after, as if on cue. "Everyone, come-a quick! It's-a Red and he has-a Mina!"

The group soon followed Mario all the way to the back garden, seeing Charizard flying towards the mansion, with Red and Mina on its back. They cheered as they raced to them as they landed. Red hopped off the fire Pokemon and Mina got down with his help, holding his arm for support.

"Red! Mina, you're alive!!" Peach cried out happily.

Lucas screamed, hugging Mina, "MINA!!!"

Mina held him tightly as the young blonde boy was crying on her shoulder. "It's ok now, Lucas. I'm back..." She was also crying as well as she held him closer.

Red smiled at this and then Link put a hand on his head. He looked up at the Hero of Time to see him smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded to him.

"Good job," Link praised. "You are becoming more of a hero."

"Pika pi!! (Yeah, Red!)" Pikachu piped out happily.

Red blushed a little with embarassement. "Thanks."

* * *

"So that's what happened. Link was indeed right of not telling me until now," Ike said as everyone told him what happened.

"Where are Red and Mina now?" Link asked.

Lucario replied, "They went to talk privately. Red refused to let go of her."

Lucas smiled. "I hope things are ok for them."

Everyone else nodded with a smile.

* * *

Red could not let go of Mina as the two were sitting on his bed. He held her tightly as she was resting her head on his chest, her hands resting there as well. The Pokemon trainer was scared of losing her when he realized that she was in the water hole. He was glad to rescue her n time. If he did not realize it sooner, Mina would... He shook his head to get it out of his mind.

"Red... I'm ok now... You don't need to be afraid anymore..." the brown-haired girl whispered, snuggling closer to him to try and comfort him.

"I know, but... I almost lost you..." The Pokemon trainer paused. "I was afraid that I was going to lose my best friend... I'm glad you're ok..."

Suddenly the female felt something wet hitting her head, so she looked up to see tears rolling down the boy's face. She then brushed them away before cupping a hand on his cheek, having his eyes to look at hers. He then put his face on her shoulder and cried out loud, holding her close to him as if she would vanish again if he let go of her. Mina wrapped her arms around him and whispered soft words into his ear to help soothe and comfort him.

She softly spoke, "Shh... It's ok. It's ok, Red... Shh..."

Soon enough, after 10 long minutes, Red finally stopped crying and then he looked at his friend, his eyes a bit red from his crying. She looked back at him and got some stray hair off his face. They continued to look at one another and soon after, Red put a hand on her cheek, feeling her soft skin. She closed her eyes and leaned on the touch. Before long, they slowly leaned in and kissed. They pulled away a few seconds later and their faces were a bit red.

Mina asked, "Do you feel somehow different?"

Red slowly nodded. "Yeah, I... I kinda did... You too?"

The girl smiled. "I did." She soon giggled. "I liked that, though."

"Mina... I... I love you... I want to protect you and I never want to leave your side! You're... You mean everything to me..."

"Red... I... I feel the same..."

After that, they kissed again and it was longer and passionate this time. Then it started to heat up as they soon held each other in their arms and then Red leaned on Mina, getting her to lay on the bed with him above her. The kiss soon got deep and before long, they pulled away and smiled one another.

"I guess that means we're a couple now..." Red shyly spoke.

Mina giggled again. "I guess so. Lucas will be thrilled to hear about this."

Red chuckled. "Yeah, he sure will."

Before that, they went to sleep, having nothing else to bother them for now and forever...

* * *

**That's it. I hope you liked it and I would like to thank NinjaShiek for her support.**

**Review as well, please :)**


End file.
